Traditional feedback systems and methods generally limit a user's ability to describe problems and provide suggestions for a website or a web application to entering text within a specified field. Feedback items entered on these traditional feedback systems are reviewed without the aid or insight of any contextual information relevant those feedback items. Rather, feedback items are delivered as static text in an email by means of an automated email ticket. As a result, these traditional feedback systems require the person providing feedback to describe in detail not only what the problem is but also exactly where the problem occurs in the webpage or the web application and how the problem actually affects surrounding components of that webpage or web application. Similarly, a person must describe in detail not only how a suggestion would improve a webpage or a web application but exactly where that suggestion needs to be implemented and how that implementation will actually interact with surrounding components within the webpage or web application. In other words, feedback provided in a text only form requires that the person providing feedback take the time to describe in text only not only a suggested solution to a problem but also the problem itself as well the context in which the problem occurs in order for the feedback to be truly effective. This makes the process of providing truly effective feedback far more cumbersome than just suggesting a solution to a problem found on a webpage or web application.
A person reviewing feedback provided for a webpage or web application using traditional feedback systems and methods will experience limitations similar to those of persons attempting to provide feedback. Specifically, the person reviewing text-only based feedback must first must sift through and interpret text based descriptions of each problem and suggestion and must then attempt to manually reproduce each of those described problems or suggestions within an implementation of the original webpage or web application. More often than not, the person reviewing feedback does not fully understand the problem or the context of a suggestion based on the provided text based solution. As a result, the person reviewing feedback is not able to reproduce exactly what the person providing feedback was seeing or experiencing. Moreover, different text based descriptions of the same or similar problem may not allow a person reviewing feedback to easily link different descriptions from different people to a single common problem. While traditional feedback system may store the universal resource locator address of the webpage for which feedback has been entered, this helps only if the webpage static such that it has not changed since the feedback was entered. Today, the majority of the webpages are dynamic thereby generally precluding the person reviewing the feedback in exactly the same context as the person entering the feedback.